fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rising Star Mushroom
Summary One of the rarest of all known harvestables, the Rising Star Mushroom is the one of the most sought-after collectibles adventurers look out for. They have been noted to be found in various locations throughout the Frontier, some being relatively difficult to get to as many of its locations are located at high altitudes. It is also possible for the Rising Star Mushroom to be found at lower altitudes of the Frontier as well. For more information about its whereabouts, please click here. Despite being a very rare sighting in the Frontier, it is also possible to acquire the Rising Star Mushroom through other methods. They may be dropped upon the deaths of a Fantastic Dragon or a Pygmy Dragon at a 0.1% drop rate, or they may be obtained as a possible reward from the Frog Quest and Otherworld Presents. They can also be obtained as a possible final reward of completing an Otherworld Tower session. Appearance The Rising Star Mushroom is a golden mushroom with a profound, distinctive feature. Its cap possesses a small plate that provides foundation for its extensions. The cap forms a circular curve to imitate the appearance of a base of a gold ring. This is composed of two unidentified parts. The top part imitates the gem socket of a ring, and provides luminescence around the mushroom's surroundings while the central part is assumed to be a tightly-packed cube of mycelium - possibly based on a large chunk of silver. Usages Besides being sold at a value of 1,000,000 gold, an adventurer can turn in the Rising Star Mushroom to Slayer at Topple Town in exchange for 2,500,000 gold (Slayer's Tasks). This can only be exchanged if the adventurer have the task card active and unlocked the Expert tier beforehand. Locations This list will compile a list of known locations of where a Rising Star Mushroom might be located at. These locations are confirmed by the community and are widely used by others in need of finding the Rising Star Mushroom for their Itempedias. The following locations where a Rising Star Mushroom may be found at are listed below: * Located on the mound in A Frontier of Dragons, closest to The Town of Right and Wrong. * The ancient, ruined bridge in-between Ancient Forest and Topple Lake. * The cliff hangar near Topple Lake, closest to the mines of Topple Town. * Outside of Amy Thistlewitch's building at Blackrock Mountain. * The peak of Blackrock Mountain. * In the fields of Celestial Field. * Located on the ground of Celestial Peak. * Located on top of the magical rock formation in Celestial Peak. * The rocky, steep pathways of Coral Bay; closest to The Town of Right and Wrong. * The edge of Frigid Waste (PvP). * The snowy arches of Frigid Waste (PvP). * The pillar that Collectus stands on in Greenhorn Grove. * Located on the rocks of Starry Point. * On the coastal edges of The Maze Wood. * On the surfaces of The Pits above the Gazing Eye. * On the cliff overlooks at The Rolling Road. * On the tower near Captain Finnegan's airship in Topple Town. * On the pile of rocks near Spirit of the Forest in The Deep Forest. * Topple Castle in Topple Town. * Topple Tower in Topple Town. RSM Map.png|A map of all, if not, most of the known locations of a Rising Star Mushroom. Notes * After a certain (unknown) amount of time has passed, it will despawn if no one was able to find it in time. To counteract the behavior of this collectible, most people spend a lot of time server-hopping and revisiting various locations of where it may be found at, as seen in the map provided above. * The Rising Star Mushroom isn't client-sided unlike the Gorbacabbage. It is visible to all players. Trivia * One of the Guards in Topple Town alludes to one of Rising Star Mushroom's location (Topple Tower). * Since the Otherworld Update, it was made possible to acquire the collectible from drops or as a gift from the Otherworld Presents. Prior to the Otherworld Update, the only other alternative method of acquiring the collectible was through the Frog Quest. Gallery RisingStarMushroomAncientBridge.png | At the ancient, ruined bridge in-between Ancient Forest and Topple Lake. F30194546aec6a8206b18a27632090c4.png |On the snowy arches of Frigid Waste (PvP) RisingStarMushroomCelestialPeak.png |On the ground of Celestial Peak. RobloxScreenShot20180423 211959521.png |On the mound in A Frontier of Dragons; closest to The Town of Right and Wrong Finally.png |On top of the magical rock formation in Celestial Peak. RisingStar.png |On one of the towers at Topple Castle in Topple Town. Rising Star @ Topple Town.png|On Topple Tower in Topple Town. Rising Star Mushroom Deep Forest.png|On the pile of rocks in The Deep Forest RobloxScreenShot20181116_163236633.png|On the cliff hangar near Topple Lake, closest to the mines of Topple Town. Screen Shot 2020-01-22 at 5.48.51 pm.png|On the edge of Frigid Waste (PvP) Category:Harvestables Category:Monster Drops Category:Public